


The loser of the Mankind

by George280601



Category: One Piece, Record of Ragnarok (Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Other, Zou Arc (One Piece)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George280601/pseuds/George280601
Summary: Desde que Sasaki Kojiro fue declarado ganador de la humanidad junto con su Valquiria Hrist. Funny Valentine decidio que era la hora de incluirlos en sus planes y los envio a un mundo totalmente desconocido donde dara comienzo a una aventura como nunca antes.
Kudos: 1





	The loser of the Mankind

En una gigantesca arena de combate donde los dioses y los humanos se batieron a duelo para decidir el destino de la humanidad. Los humanos estallaron a gritos de alabanza y victoria hacia el individuo que pudo darle a la humanidad la victoria y renovar sus esperanzas.

Dentro de la arena ya destruida y rodeada de agua yace el vencedor: un anciano cuyo tono de piel amarillenta y arrugada le daba a la audiencia una cansada sonrisa mientras sostenía una de sus katanas. La vestimenta del hombre mayor estaba rasgada, ensangrentada y hecha jirones tras el brutal enfrentamiento que tuvo y su largo cabello gris atado a una cola de caballo estaba totalmente sucio.

El hombre que yacía en la arena con una sonrisa incluso cuando estaba herido era conocido como el mayor perdedor de la humanidad: Sasaki Kojiro. Un hombre que a lo largo de la historia humana ha perdido muchas batallas contra los mejores espadachines de su época pero había adapto el conocimiento de ellas y se hizo más fuerte gracias a ello. Incluso desde que murió a manos de su rival pudo lograr hacerse más fuerte reviviendo esa pelea una y otra vez.

Eso fue hasta el día en que fue convocado por la líder de las valquirias Brunhild a combatir en el torneo del Ragnarok a luchar contra el dios de los mares: Poseidón.

El duelo fue la pelea más dura que el hombre mayor una vez tuvo a lo largo de su vida y muerte. De hecho se creía que iba perder contra el despiadado dios pero gracias a su Volund, su sabiduría, las enseñanzas de sus maestros más la determinación de la humanidad logro finalmente cortar al dios en dos dándole a la humanidad su primera victoria. Los dioses y las otras criaturas mitológicas no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

“vaya… ganar sí que se siente bien”. Murmuro el anciano espadachín con su cansada sonrisa.

La humanidad gritaba el nombre del espadachín quien no podía creer el gran escándalo que había en su alrededor. _Era su primera victoria, no era para tanto._ ahora que ya no tenía que seguir peleando, Kojiro no pudo mantenerse en pie más y estaba en camino a la inconciencia hasta que su espada se desmaterializo en una hermosa mujer valquiria de nombre Hrist quien lo atrapo de caer contra el suelo.

“¡resiste Sasaki!”. La hermosa valquiria dijo preocupado luego de mostrarle una cara linda. “¿estás bien?”.

“Hmp, parece que tendré que contar contigo para que me lleves, señorita Monohoshizao. Sería mejor que caminar”. El anciano espadachín hablo mientras su brazo era rodeado por el cuello de la semi-diosa con la intención de mantenerla de pie.

La más joven de las valquirias y la hermana mayor de Hrist estaban botando cascadas de lágrimas al ver a su hermana viva. Hrist no estaba “contenta” con eso lanzándole una mirada que mataría a mil hombres pero eso no evito que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y se fuera para llevar a Kojiro a tratar sus heridas.

Un hombre en las gradas del lado de la humanidad estaba sentado sin unirse al estruendo de gritos sin fin. El hombre cuyo cabello rubio estaba rizado en un numero de anillos gruesos bien definidos como esas pelucas blancas del sigo XVIII, llevaba un uniforme lizo plateado con un par de guantes con patrón de red del mismo color estaba mirando al viejo espadachín y la hermosa valquiria con… “interés”.

 _“este par podrá serme útiles para mis planes”_ pensó el hombre estrechando su mirada hacia el dúo que se adentraba en el interior de este coliseo.

* * *

“Por fin… algo de paz”. Sasaki soltó un largo suspiro mientras le seguía el ritmo a la mujer que lo ayudaba.

“veo que no eres un hombre de multitudes, Kojiro”. Hrist dijo burlonamente inclinando su rostro para ver el costado del hombre mayor.

“nunca me gusto ser el centro de atención, la única compañía con la cual me sentía a gusto era con los animales”. Sasaki dijo levantando un dedo para probar su punto. Su entrenamiento comenzó a partir de los animales, aprender de ellos e imitándolos para comprenderlos y así descubrir su habilidad para escanear las cosas.

“ya veo…”. Hrist asintió para luego mirar al frente en el largo corredor.

“¿crees que la humanidad va salir victoriosa contra los dioses?”. Sasaki pregunto mirando al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados.

A Hrist le tomo 5 segundos para pensar y responder: “creo en la fuerza de mis hermanas al igual que el de la humanidad… Brunhild y las demás van llevar a la humanidad a la victoria”. La valquiria hablo con voz firme y seria.

“rezo para que así sea… tal vez nosotros los mortales seamos tontos pero hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para hacer de nuestro mundo un lugar mejor”. Sasaki hablo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que fue contagiosa para la semi-diosa.

Luego se detuvieron en seco, mirando al frente. Había alguien. No, algo frente a ellos.

Era humanoide pero parecía que no lo fuera ya que su piel era como de un gris azulado forrado por costuras rosadas y fríos ojos robóticos del mismo color con una máscara que tapaba su boca y un par de enormes cuernos sobre su cabeza asemejando a Leporidae.

**Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap**

Sasaki parpadeo un par de veces ante el humanoide robótico. ¿Qué significaba esto? El anciano miro a su compañera valquiria y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Hrist mostraba un rostro fuerte y molesto. Ante los ojos de la valquiria había un aura siniestra alrededor de esta entidad, una que no estaba aquí para saludar. ¿Qué era esto? No había visto una entidad como esta. ¿Será la respuesta de los dioses ante su perdida? Ella sabía lo malévolos y orgullosos que eran los dios, de seguro lo ha enviado para atacarlos.

 _“¡maldito sean los dioses!”._ Hrist maldijo internamente. Esos hijos de puta eran unos malos perdedores, estarían totalmente equivocados si dejaría que este individuo le pondría un dedo sobre ella o Sasaki. “Sasaki… quédate aquí, yo me encargo”.

“cuento con eso, señorita Monohoshizao”. Sasaki asintió con una mirada seria hacia el humanoide metálico para después sentarse sobre el piso.

Sin más preámbulos o palabras, Hrist despego hacia el humanoide gris con un puño levantando listo para el ataque.

Este no se movió un centímetro…

El puño de Hrist dio en el blanco, justo en la cara del humanoide pero… no lo golpeo, más bien lo absorbió. Esto tomo por sorpresa a la semi-diosa ante el hecho de que este ser fuera susceptible al daño físico. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando el humanoide gris extendió su mano hacia la valquiria y una luz rosada se iluminaba en la yema de sus dedos cargando como una especie de ataque laser que fue disparado pero ella logro esquivar a gran velocidad. La viga choco contra el techo creando una explosión de polvo y escombros en la que Kojiro casi se ve envuelto si no fuera por su pensamiento rápido a pesar de estar mal herido.

“¿estás bien?”. Hrist llamo a Sasaki con un tono preocupado.

El anciano le asintió con un rostro firme que luego se convirtió en confusión cuando sintió un fuerte frio sobre sus pies. Al bajar la mirada abrió los ojos en shock al notar que sus pies fueron cubiertos por una gruesa capa de hielo denso.

“¡SASAKI!”. Hrist grito el nombre del viejo espadachín antes de correr para ayudarlo ignorando por completo la presencia del ser que no estaba lejos de ella.

Sasaki gruño en un intento de sacar sus pies sobre el hielo y luego miro a Hrist quien corría hacia el pero abrió los ojos al notar que algo caía lentamente hacia ella: era una especie de sabana grande que tenía un extraño dibujo sobre ella que la hacía parecer… ¿una bandera? ¡Si, definitivamente era una bandera!

Era una bandera de los estados unidos de Betsy Ross cayendo lentamente hacia Hrist quien no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de la bandera.

Sasaki estaba a punto de decir cuando de gritarle que se alejaba pero ya era demasiado tarde. Antes de que la Valquiria se diera cuenta la gran bandera la envolvió por completo y luego…

Luego…

La bandera cayó al suelo… como si nadie fuera envuelto por ella. La bandera se extendió por el suelo sin un bulto notable de una persona debajo de ella. Sasaki estaba confundido, no había ningún tipo sonido saliendo de la extendida bandera.

Sasaki solamente pudo pensar en lo peor.

“¡HRIIIIIIST!”. Sasaki grito el nombre de la Valquiria, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. La mujer con la que había peleado codo a codo contra Poseidón había desaparecido por arte de magia.

El humanoide gris desapareció en un destello de luz dejando un silencio mortal alrededor del corredor. Sasaki gruño para salir de la capa de hielo sobre sus pies pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo y si seguía así podría regresar a la inconciencia.

“Yo no seguiría resistiéndome si fuera tu”. Una nueva voz apareció detrás del hombre mayor y al voltea vio a un apuesto hombre que era un poco más joven que él. Su atuendo plateado y su lizo cabello rubio se iluminaban con la luz de las antorchas mientras estaba parado detrás de Sasaki.

“¿T-tu… quién eres…?”. Sasaki pregunto con un suspiro respirando pesadamente, ya no podía seguir en pie.

“Esa no es la pregunta correcta, la pregunta correcta es: ¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti?”. El hombre hablo levantando un dedo hacia el hombre mayor quien respiraba pesadamente. “Antes que nada: te aseguro de que nada malo le ocurrió a la semi-diosa que estaba contigo pero no por mucho”.

“¿Qué… hiciste… con… ella?” Sasaki pregunto cansadamente con los parpados pesados hacia el hombre que estaba detrás de él.

“solo la envía al mismo lugar en la cual voy a enviarte a ti”. Respondió el hombre para luego caminar al lado de Kojiro y recoger la bandera que estaba en el suelo.

“¿Qué quieres… de mí?”. Pregunto Sasaki con gran cansancio. Estaba cerca de desmayarse.

El hombre se tomó su tiempo para sacudir la bandera que tenía en sus manos antes de dirigirse a Kojiro con una mirada sombría antes de decir: “Lo sabrás cuando llegues ahí”.

Sasaki Kojiro no tuvo tiempo para pregunta cuando fue envuelto por la bandera y todo se volviera negro para él.

* * *

Hrist estaba en un aborigen de emociones sobre su cabeza.

A lo largo de su eterna existencia como una Valquiria. Fue testigo de varias maravillas hecha por los dioses como al igual que sus aptos aborrecibles.

Pero esto la confundió hasta el núcleo.

Lo primero que sintió antes de despertar fue el suave pasto en la que estaba acostado, después fue recibida por la luz del sol lo cual hizo que despertara y se levantara, luego vio a su alrededor y lo único que vio fueron enormes árboles y plantas las cuales jamás había visto. Ella dio un par de pasos para mirar mejor su alrededor pero lo único que vio fue un extenso paramo selvático.

¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Cómo llego a aquí? Y lo más importante que había: ¿Dónde estaba Sasaki?

Ella sabía que este lugar no era Midgard ya que la esencia de la vida que proliferaba sobre esta superficie se sentía diferente al de la tierra que ella conocía, casi podía sentir que este lugar se sentía más vivo que lo usual y no se refería a las plantas o a los arboles si no toda la superficie del lugar parecía viviente y con conciencia.

Ok… ¿adónde demonios la han enviado?

Un gemido se oyó detrás de ella y al girar la cabeza noto que era Kojiro quien estaba tumbado por el suelo pastoso.

“¡Sasaki!”. Hrist grito para ir a socorrerlo. Ella se puso de rodillas a su costado sosteniendo su mano arrugada con las suyas. “está bien… ya estoy aquí”.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¡Estaban en medio de la nada por amor a lo bendito! Sus conocimientos médicos aunque extensos no tenía nada con lo que tratar las heridas de Sasaki quien podría correr el riesgo de morir.

Sus sentidos agudos captaron los sonidos de pasos, eran como una docena y venían hacia acá. Hrist inmediatamente pensó en que esos pasos eran personas humanas... aunque…

Había algo insidiosos sobre ellos.

Otro gemido de dolor apareció en los labios de Sasaki quien apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos para ver el destello azul del cielo, el hombre mayor movió su mirada hacia la valquiria que estaba a su lado.

“señorita… Monohoshizao”. Sasaki dijo con suavidad. Luego trato de levantarse pero su pecho le dolía terriblemente.

“no hagas ningún esfuerzo, Sasaki”. Hrist advirtió poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y otra sobre su espalda para levantar su torso.

El hombre mayor miro el bioma en el que estaban con una mezcla de asombro y confusión. No se sentía para nada a casa.

“¿en dónde estamos?”. Pregunto mientras veía inmensos árboles que estaban a su alrededor.

“para ser honesta, no estoy segura” respondió Hrist con seriedad. Luego su vista se dirigió hacia los árboles que tenía a su derecha. “alguien está viniendo”.

Los sonidos de pisadas de hierba se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaban hacia el par.

Ambos alzaron las cejas ante la vista de las personas que estaban aparecieron frente a ellos, sobre todo el líder del grupo.

El líder del grupo tenía la mezcla de un hombre con un rostro normal adornado con unas gafas de sol pero por encima de su cabeza tenía un cabello blanco esponjoso y unas orejas de oveja, el resto del sujeto parecía normal. Luego estaba la docena de personas que tenía extrañas vestimentas de cuero, un cuerno o dos sobresaliendo de sus cabezas y sus extrañas e inquietantes sonrisas.

* * *

Sheepshead no pudo haber estado tan molesto en su vida.

Tras haber sido derrotado por ese rubio de ceja cruzada junto al esqueleto con afro y casi morir ahogado, la estrella Gifter fue rescatado por sus subordinados quienes iban de camino hacia Jack-sama para el reporte de estado de la misión.

Hace no mucho que los piratas del reino animal habían abordado la isla Zou bajo órdenes de Kaido para recuperar a un ninja llamado Raizo quien era un criminal proveniente de Wano que ha escapado ilegalmente.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio a un par de personas de origen humano de frente: una era una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache; el otro era un anciano de cabello largo que supuestamente lleva lo que parecía vestimentas originarias de un samurái de Wano y que estaba herido.

Saliéndose de su sorpresa. Sheepshead hablo con una sonrisa hacia la hermosa mujer: “¡Bueno, Bueno… ¿no eres una cosita bonita!?

“¿Quiénes son ustedes?”. La mujer hablo con un tono firme que decía que no estaba aquí para juegos.

“hehehe. Lo siento señorita pero dada la situación usted no esta en posición de hacernos preguntas”. Sheepshead señalo mientras apuntaba con su dedo al anciano que estaba apoyado contra el árbol. “¿Me pregunto qué hará una mujer tan hermosa como tú al lado de un hombre que a mi punto vista y el de mi subordinados: es un criminal?”.

La mujer estrecho sus ojos ante esa extraña pregunta: “¿criminal?”.

“¡Por supuesto! ¡Salir del país de Wano es considero un crimen atroz!”. Sheepshead exclamo con una sonrisa retorcida con los brazos abiertos para dar énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo para luego hablar sombríamente: “es un crimen tan atroz que es castigable con la muerte…”.

Los ojos de Hrist se fruncieron peligrosamente hacia el grupo que tenía al frente quienes amenazaban la vida de Sasaki sin razón alguna.

 _“supongo que tengo que matarlos… pero no a todos, dejare a uno con vida para que me den información sobre dónde demonios estamos”._ Hrist pensó calculadoramente antes de declarar con un aura intimidante: “¡Ya veo! Entonces les advirtió de que si alguno de ustedes se atreve a dar un paso más… tengan por seguro que lo lamentaran…”.

Al grupo de piratas les tomo 3 segundos para estallar en una multitud de carcajadas hacia el par. Por otra parte Hrist y Sasaki quienes no se reían mostraban una mirada afiliada.

“¿podrás con ellos?” Sasaki susurro a la valquiria pero se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta preguntarle.

Hrist ya poseía en su hermosa cara un rostro totalmente aterrador; un aura atemorizante emano de la valquiria y alcanzo a los piratas del reino animal lo cual inmediatamente ceso los irritantes sonidos de risas. El rostro de Sheepshead se contorsiono cuando atestiguo dicha aura. Los piratas de las bestias estaban totalmente callados y algunos tragaron saliva y retrocedieron uno o dos pasos ante la aterradora mirada de la mujer.

“¡Hmp ¿acaso piensas que voy a ser intimidado por eso!?”. Sheepshead apunto a la valkiria con su dedo.

“No…”. Hrist adopto una mirada sombria que hizo que la mitad del pelotón de Sheepshead se encogiera del miedo. “solo quiero que sepas la idiotez de tu arrogancia, humano cabeza de borrego”.

Los ojos de la estrella se abrieron con ira ante el insulto de esa mujer y rugió hacia sus subordinados que matasen a esa perra y el anciano que estaba con ella. Los piratas inmediatamente corrieron hacia el dúo con sus espadas y hachas en la mano.

Hrist sin embargo no se movió y justo cuando el hacha de un placer estaba por tocar su hermoso cuello ella desapareció en un pestañeo. Todos los piratas que había a su alrededor se detuvieron en seco y miraron a su alrededor con confusión.

“¿¡que paso!?”.

“¡desapareció!”.

“¿¡cómo pudo haber desaparecido!?”.

“¿¡adonde fue ese anciano!?”.

“¡IDIOTAS!”. Sheepshead grito a sus subordinados para señalar hacia arriba. “¡ESTA ENCIMA DE USTEDES!”.

Y así era. La valkiria ya estaba por encima de los piratas quienes se impactaron al verla flotándole el aire. Su impresión no duro mucho ya que la mujer impacto contra el suelo como una bala de cañón mandando a volar a los piratas. El polvo se disipo revelando a la inmaculada valkiria de pie quitándose el polvo de las manos.

“¿Y bien?”. Luego de quitarse el polvo se cruzó de brazos dándoles a los piratas una mirada desafiante. “¿sigo esperando a por ustedes?”.

La furia de Sheepshead subió de calibre y les rugió a sus subordinados que estaban levantándose que se pusieran de pie y contratacase.

Los piratas se pusieron de pie en un instante y con gritos de batalla cargaron nuevamente hacia su objectivo. Uno de ellos realizo un tajo con su espada hacia la nuca de la mujer pero este bloqueo la hoja con su ante brazo y disparo un puño justo en el rostro del pirata hundiéndole la nariz y rompiéndole los dientes, el pirata salió disparado lejos y chocó contra un árbol.

Otro pirata con sobre peso balance su hacha verticalmente contra ella pero esta se movió al lateral esquivando el ataque e hizo un giro de 360 y le arrojo una patada devastadora en el rostro de este teniendo el mismo destino que el anterior. Un pirata flacuchento realizo una estocada con su lanza pero la valquiria esquivo el ataque y rodeo el eje de la lanza con su brazo y realizo un revés en el cuello del pirata rompiendo su cuello y arrebatándole la lanza la cual la hizo girar con gran maniobra y golpeo a un par de piratas con el borde de esta y luego la lanzo hacia un pirata que aún se estaba recuperando del primer ataque, el pirata fue empalado por la lanza y voló hacia un árbol quedándose clavado en él.

Sasaki estaba oculto encima de las ramas de un árbol grande observando con atención el enfrentamiento campal y como la semi-diosa enfrentaba a esos tipos con gran destreza y habilidad. A este punto sus heridas ya le estaban doliendo más allá de la razón y estaba poniendo casi todas sus fuerzas en no perder el conocimiento. Un sensación le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar pensar que estaban siendo observados por alguien más entre los gruesos arboles de este extraño mundo.

* * *

Sabía que este era el lugar correcto al de debía ir. Desde que se ha terminado la Steel Ball Run y desde que se había despertado luego de haber estado en coma su primera misión era seguir la pequeña tarjeta que tenía en sus dedos. Había recorrido gran parte del nuevo mundo llegando a Dressrosa y se había sorprendido de ver toda la destrucción que albergaba el país debido al enfrentamiento que se aconteció aquí. En su camino se encontró a los habitantes que estaban reconstruyendo sus hogares, había hecho preguntas acerca de lo acontecido en este lugar y fue respondido sobre los hechos que había transcurrido cuando los Mugiwara abordaron Dressrosa.

El coliseo, la destrucción de la fábrica de smiles y la derrota del Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo a manos del capitán de la tripulación, “Sombrero de paja” Luffy quien con ayuda del “cirujano de la muerte” Traffalgar D. Waterlaw derrotaron al señor de guerra y liberaron el país de sus garras.

El hombre luego se dirigió hacia un grupo de Tonttatas quienes estaban a cargo de atender a los sobrevivientes. Un enano le respondió que el capitán de los piratas del corazón estaba acompañado por un hombre cuya arma era una bola de acero naranja y que había rumores de que derroto a uno de las manos derechas de Doflamingo de un solo ataque. Él se sorprendió de este dato, podría haber una posibilidad de que él estuviera vivo pero descubrir que no solo estaba vio si no que navegaba al lado de un miembro de la peor generación. ¡Que pequeño era el mundo! ¡Nyo ho ho ho!

Satisfecho con la información que había recibido por parte de la gente el hombre compro un pequeño barco y zarpo nuevamente por los mares del nuevo mundo continuando con su búsqueda. Estaba cada vez más emocionado por reencontrarse con el ruidoso capitán de goma y su pintoresca tripulación pirata.

Paso un tiempo y llego hacia una nueva isla donde el famoso barco de los Mugiwara: el Thousand Sunny. El barco era más genial de lo que Luffy le describió. No había duda alguna de que ellos estaban aquí.

Escalo y se adentró a la montaña y saco la tarjeta vivre que el mismo le había dado por si algunas vez se perdieran en la carrera, El siguió su camino por un par de horas a pie hasta que se detuvo cuando escucho el sonido del enfrentamiento.

Con su Haki pudo ver que un enfrentamiento estaba aconteciendo a medio kilómetro de donde estaba por lo no tuvo más remedio que observar desde los árboles.

 **“Geppo”** de un salto voló y salió por encima de los árboles y luego piso el aire elevándose más en el aire avanzando hacia la lucha y cuando descendió volvió a patear el aire elevándose más y así sucesivamente.

Cuando estaba a la distancia indicada descendió y aterrizo sobre una de las gruesas ramas de los árboles. Ahí pudo ver con sus propios ojos que era lo que estaba pasando.

Lo impacto de inmediato.

* * *

Era una carnicería total: una cabeza cortada del lateral o por completo, cortados por el medio o por la mitad, desgarrados con las tripas al aire o cortados en pedazos. Todas estas bajas de los piratas fueron propinadas por la valquiria quien estaba hecha un desastre sangriento, su mirada asesina y la morbosa demostración de habilidad y fuerza fue más que suficiente para que los piratas de las bestias se encogieran de miedo y retrocedieran.

Sheepshead estaba más furioso que nunca… no. Furioso es quedarse corto. ¿¡Cómo puede ser esto posible!? ¡Más de la mitad de sus subordinados fueron asesinados implacablemente por esta mujer… no…! ¡Monstruo! ¿¡Ahora qué carajo le diría a Jack-Sama!?

“Supongo que ya han tenido más que suficiente”. Hrist hablo casualmente soltando la espada que tomo de un pirata recién asesinado y cruzándose de brazos mientras veía el charco de sangre en la estaba parada. _“no puedo perder más tiempo. Sasaki puede morir y no puedo dejar que eso pase”._

“Perra…”. Sheepshead rechino los dientes. Una cantidad de venas aparecieron sobre su frente y sus nudillos estaban blancos. “¡COMO TE ATREVES…! ¡ACABARE CON TU MALDITA EXISTENCIA AQUÍ MISMO!”.

“hmmm… interesante. Supongo que por fin dejaras tu actitud engreída y enfrentarme”. Hrist resoplo con una mirada burlona. “aunque no duraras ni un minuto”.

Sheepshead inclino su cabeza hacia atrás con furiosa indignación y sus manos se convirtieron en cuernos de carnero automáticamente y cargo inmediatamente. “¡MALDITA SEAS!”.

La estrella gifter solo dio cinco pasos cuando algo sólido y redondo estrello contra su rostro de forma inmediata. Sus dientes se astillaron y se quebraron y su cabeza dio un giro de 150 grados cuando la fuerza centrífuga y perdió el conocimiento antes de que tocara el suelo dejando su rostro completamente magullado.

“¡Sheepshead-Sama!”. Los piratas sobrevivientes gritaron con preocupación el inesperado estado de su superior.

Hrist quedo perpleja ante lo que vio. De un solo parpadeo una esfera metálica de color verde impacto contra el rostro de ese tipo a la velocidad de una bala y acabo con él en seco. ¿De dónde demonios ha venido y quien sería la persona que ejecuto esa movida?

“Oh Dio Mio… Vengo a este lugar y lo primero que veo es un gran desastre sangriento ocurriendo aquí”. Una voz apareció entre los árboles y de ahí salió una persona que estaba cubierta por una capa que no le permitía ver su rostro pero si el resto de su cuerpo.

El atuendo del tipo que apareció repentinamente era de color negro con unas tachuelas redondas de color verde, poseía unos pantalones marrones con zapatos a juego chapados de plata y un cinturón que tenía el dibujo de dos manos apuntando hacia su entrepierna más otro cinturón de cuero la cual tenía otra esfera pero esta era de color gris y tenía puesto unos brazaletes en sus brazos que combinaban con el chaleco del tipo.

“Debo reconocer mi Belladona que hiciste un gran trabajo desollando a estos tipos como cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla aunque haría falta el pan. ¡Nyo Jo Jo Jo!”. La voz del hombre desconocido contenía un acento italiano que Hrist reconoció al instante.

“¡bastardo! ¿¡Tú le hiciste eso al maestro!?”. Uno de los piratas apunto con su espada hacia el hombre misterioso.

“¡obvio! ¡He hecho una buena acción al prolongar esta masacre! Aunque el tipo cara de borrego no se sentirá feliz cuando se mire al espejo”. Hablo el hombro cuya esfera metálica regreso a su mano.

En este escenario Hrist podría aprovechar esta ocasión para salir de aquí con Sasaki pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Aquel hombre… pudo sentir algo fuerte viniendo del individuo con las bolas de acero, algo similar que se veía en los dioses.

“¿de verdad, eh? ¡Entonces compartirás el mismo destino que la perra esa y el viejo samurái!” advirtió el pirata abandonando el miedo anterior que sentía cuando sus compañeros fueron descuartizados por esa mujer hace poco tiempo. “¡asesínenlos!

Los piratas que quedaban rugieron renovando su determinación y cargaron de una vez por todas con el dúo.

Pero algo ocurrió que hizo que a Hrist se le parara la respiración.

Repentinamente los piratas sedientos de sangre se detuvieron en seco y se quedaron parados. La valquiria sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido cuando el hombre misterioso hizo aparecer un ráfaga de puro poder de la nada. Dicho poder manifestado era compatible con el de los dioses. Solo que esto era diferente.

Era pura fuerza de voluntad suprimiendo al de sus enemigos.

Segundos más tardes los piratas cayeron uno por uno en un estado inconsciencia total. Hrist respiro profundo nuevamente y quedo asombrada ante el individuo de gran poder que estaba frente de ella.

“eso debería bastar”. El hombre levanto su mano y se retiró la capucha dejando que la valquiria admirase su brillante cabello rubio.

“¿Q-quien?”. Ella se acomodó la garganta y hablo cordialmente. “¿Quién eres tú?”.

“¿Hmm?”. El hombro giro su rostro y sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los de ellas. El rostro del tipo era apuesto y tenía parches cuadrados de pelo alrededor de su barba. “pues vera mi signotira, me llamo-“.

Su dialogo fue cortado cuando un ruido sordo apareció detrás de Hrist y esta abrió los ojos para ver a Sasaki tirado en el suelo e inconsciente.

“¡Sasaki!” La valquiria inmediatamente corrió hacia el anciano espadachín y lo recogió en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. “¡por favor, aguanta un poco más!”.

“¿ese sujeto viene contigo?”. El hombre de acento italiano pregunto dando un par de pasos hacia adelante. “parece que lo ha pasado muy mal. Afortunadamente nunca salgo de viaje sin tener algunos implementos de emergencia”.

El hombro soltó su mochila y de ahí saco un par de vendas como así un par de antibióticos y una aguja de coser. “voy a necesitar que lo pongas en el suelo para que pueda atenderlo”.

Hrist no estaba en posición de discutir y acepto la ayuda que proporcionaba el hombre y puso a Sasaki en el suelo. “haz lo que debas pero hazlo rápido. Ha estado con esas heridas por mucho tiempo”.

“¡No se preocupe señorita. Lo hare a la velocidad de dios!”. El hombre se puso de rodillas al lado de Sasaki y empezó a trabajar. No si antes extenderle la mano a la valquiria y presentarse permitiéndole a la valquiria ver sus dientes dorados. “Soy Gyro Zeppeli. Un gusto en conocerla”.


End file.
